dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth Agents Series 2
The second series of British science fiction YouTube fan series [http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Agents Earth Agents]'', ''created by Nick Payne, was released in 2017. The series is will be formed of three episodes, which link with each over but unlike the first series they will be separate stories to each over rather than a 3-part story The series follows the events of the film "Earth Agents: Exchange", which links both Series's 1 & 2. The series was released in 2017 on Nick Payne's YouTube Channel. Episodes Payne confirmed a second series for 2017. It will once again be three episodes long and will feature separate stories but linked to each over, as well as being linked to Series 1 via a special. On 19th January 2017, Payne announced the planned titles for the series. He expected them to be made and released in May-June/July 2017, with the first episode serving as his College Medial Level 3 Year 1 Final Major Project, and the other two following afterwards. As well as Episode 1 being the FMP, Payne is also doing stuff for Whoniversals that will require more time than usual, so EA Series 2 was expected to be made before or after the Whoniversals Summer 2017 videos were made. On 15th March 2017, Payne announced his decision to make Exchange a one off episode that linked Serieses 1 & 2. An episode entitled "Triggerpoint" took it's place as the Series 2 opener. "The Wrath Of The Daleks" and "The Evil Entity" remain episodes 2 & 3 of the series. Exchange was released in June 2017, and Series 2 is expected to be released in July 2017, to be filmed after the summer Whoniversals videos. All 3 episode's scripts were completed on Thursday 6th July 2017, with some additional changes and clean-ups prior to production. Episode 1- Triggerpoint Ordered to take a holiday by General Presence, Agent Nick takes a leave of absence. However, his time off work is swiftly ended when a new race of villains known as “The Invisables” come to take over the world… Episode 2- The Wrath Of The Daleks The Daleks are back! And this time, they are angry with Agent Nick. If that wasn’t bad enough, General Presence has sent him a new assistant named Joe, much to Agent Nick’s displeasure… Episode 3- The Evil Entity Following the battle with The Daleks, it seems that Agent Nick has been tested over the past few days. He is tested once again when The Evil Entity returns for the final test… Omnibus Edition An omnibus edition was created by Payne, again editing the three episodes together to form one full-length story It was released as "Earth Agents: The Villian Trilogy- Omnibus Edition". A teaser for the Omnibus Edition was made and released prior to the OE's release. It was originally uplaoded on Saturday 11th November 2017, but an edit mistake at the end of the OE had been created, so the OE's ending was re-edited to fix the error and was re-released on Sunday 12th November 2017. Despite the series being three-separate stories rather than a three-part story, there will still be an omnibus edition of the series released. It will be titled "The Villain Trilogy". Characters * Agent Nick- An Earth Agent who has been assigned to investigate The Miracles. *General Presence- A general of the Earth Agency, and Agent Nick's boss. *The Evil Entity- Agent Nick's nemesis, last seen in "The Lone Agent" *Joe- A bi-sexual trainee Earth Agent that General Presence sends to Agent Nick as an apprentice. *Invisable Leader- The leader of the aliens known as 'The Invisables'. *Daleks- the arch-nemesis of The Doctor. A group of them attempt to exterminate Agent Nick and Joe and take over the Earth. *The Evil Entity's Girlfriend- The Evil Entity's Girlfriend and henchwoman. *Agent One- An Earth Agent who helps Agent Nick sometimes *Agent Four- Another Earth Agent who helps Agent Nick *Newsreaders- Newsreaders who read and tell the news. *Invisables- An alien race who attempt to take over the Earth. All but one (plus the leader) are invisible at all times. One appears to Agent Nick and tries to kill him early on. *Colonel Eyesight- A Colonel who is friends with General Presence tells a funny joke. *Captain Obvious- A Captain who is friends with General Presence *Guard- A guard who works for The Evil Entity, and is killed by Agent Four when saving Agent Nick. Cast And Crew Cast * Agent Nick: Nick Payne * General Presence: Matthew Moir * The Evil Entity: Nick Payne * Joe: Nick Payne * Invisable Leader: Jacob C. Rose * Dalek Voices: Nick Payne * The Entity’s Girlfriend/Sister: Niamh Payne * Agent One: Ollie Pajak * Agent Four: Keys Sagaran * Newsreader 1: Billy Howe * Newsreader 2: Oliver Guy * Newsreader 3: Blair Harrison * Invisable: Nick Payne * Colonel Eyesight: Matthew Moir * Captain Obvious: Matthew Moir * Guard: Keys Sagaran Crew * Written by: Nick Payne * Produced by: Nick Payne * Directed by: Nick Payne * Series created by: Nick Payne * Executive Producers: Matthew Moir, Niamh Payne * Filmed by: Nick Payne, Niamh Payne, Ollie Pajak, Matthew Moir, Jacob C. Rose, Billy Howe, Oliver Guy, Blair Harrison and Keys Sagaran * Edited by: Nick Payne * Additional Editing: Matthew Moir, Jacob C. Rose, Blair Harrison * Special Thanks: Matthew Moir, Ollie Pajak, Niamh Payne, Jacob C. Rose, Billy Howe, Oliver Guy, Blair Harrison, Jericho Buckel and Keys Sagaran With the exception of Ollie Pajak, Keys Saragan and Niamh Payne, all of the guest cast all filmed thier own scenes, with Matthew Moir and Blair Harrison adding additional editing for their scenes Jericho Buckel was originally cast as Newsreader 1 but had to drop out and was replaced by Billy Howe. Nick Payne had already decided to drop him due to him not filming his scenes by mid September 2017, but did not tell Buckel. A few days later Buckel said he had to drop out. Matthew Moir filmed his scenes for Episodes 1 & 2 in early September 2017 but his scenes for Episode 3 were filmed in November 2017. The delay of Moir and Buckel's scenes (later Moir's only) delayed release of the series, and Episode 1 was in post-production for 3 months, also delaying Episodes 2 & 3 (the latter was in post-production for just under a month). Promotion A teaser was released on Wednesday 2nd August 2017 in preparation for the series's release, when it was anticipated that the series in August or September 2017. A trailer for the series was release on Monday 6th November, two days before the episode came out. An Omnibus Edition Teaser was released on Saturday 11th November, announcing that the Omnibus Edition was going to be released later that day (which is when the OE was originally release before being re-uploaded following an re-edit) Certification Payne gave the series a '15' rating by his own version of the BBFC known as "The Nick Payne Board of film Certification/Classification", or the "NPBFC". The Series contains 'Frequent strong language, infrequent sex references, mild action violence & threat'. Follow-up/s Series 3 will be made and released in 2018, and will see Nick Payne return as Agent Nick and other characters with Niamh Payne reprising her role as The Evil Entity's Sister.